Ned Sharksilver
Biography Ned Sharksilver (me) is a brave man that sails for the Mandalorian Empire and has only one objective in life: to destroy EITC just as they did with my family http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/c/cc/Screenshot_2011-01-05_21-44-08.jpg Adicionada por Ned Sharksilver now theres only three sharksilvers alive since the first great war and now well Ned is a lone warrior, but something saved my life; I found a man named Casey recruiting pirates for Mandalore and I accepted their request. Then I met our King Ryan ( thats is now considerated dead) and I talked with him for a long time and I fought with him in many battles.........but now its just a tale. Ned Sharksilver.= Deceased.. RIP. Ned Sharksilver weapon levels: Sword: Lvl 30 (Mastered) Gun: Lvl 29 Dagger: Lvl 30 (Mastered) Doll: Lvl 10 Grenade: Lvl 9 Staff: Lvl15 Potions: Lvl 13 Fishing: Lvl 8 Ned Sharksilver can be found at Ravens Cove at his house, in Tortuga flipping his coin or in Ile D'Etable de Porc privateering and he is a lvl 38 pirate :D Family[http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ned_Sharksilver&action=edit&section=1 ' ']Editar Mother: Jade Father: Jason Brothers: Jeffrey Blasthawk, Billy Lockcutter Peter Wavefury and Taylor Sisters: Ned's sister who wants to remain unknown Ned Sharksilver is also an expert with throwing knifes and all the kinds of guns and broadswords. He was also trained by a hasshashin (assasins) that came from the far east. Quotes: Wheres da PIZZA?! Leon ur so stu :p id Im da boss :D '' ''I will find diego and he will pay for what he have done with us. Now, fight mates fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''-Ned Sharksilver during a battle in beckets quarry when he was in the Legendary Pirates Guild-'' Diego, Leon and Daggereagle... they all must die. James look what they did with us. Thats why they all must die. ''-Ned Sharksilver talking to the second mate James Blasthazzard during the prisioners rebellion at beckets quarry against the co empire -'' Dont point that thing at me again before ye get hurt ey? Facts: -Ned Sharksilver has eight famed items -Ned Sharksilver had played Pirates Online since the beta -Ned Sharksilver fought in many many many many and many wars in the Caribbean including The First great war against the EITC I still remember the grenades blowing up :D... -Ned Sharksilver is 56 years old -At least 91% of the battles facts are true -Ned Sharksilver sarted out as a recruit in mandalore but then promoted to sgt. -The sweeden fight style was introduced in mandalore by ned himself in the forth day after he joined mandalore and Ryan liked the idea. -Ned got invited to join a branch of the army in the mandalore elites the neo crusaders an elite force but he refused and said that he had some job to do in mandalore rebels. -Note that some of these battles and facts were before ned invited johnny to the guild ' Battles ' During Ned's life he fought in many wars and his first one was the skirmishes against the Co. Empire forces on land and on the sea. Here are the facts: Everything begun when the Co. Empire appeared at the Spanish island and begun to shoot every pirate on sight and we did what we could, I used my flintlock and shot three Co. Empire soldiers and then the Co. Empire ran to the sea and we followed them but in the end it was a trap. They had 4 War Frigates and 1 War Galleon and our only ship was a War Frigate. We fought and sunk two of them but we were too damaged and outnumbered to continue. Then we ran to Padres del Fuego, we fought all the way, but then we were surrounded at El Sudoron and they threw siege charge at us, knocking us out. When we woke up there was 5 crews of pirates working as slaves at beckets quarry. We planned for 3 days until the rebellion began. Our Captain was in the jail being interrogated, when we striked with our knifes the few guards there. Then we took their guns and swords and worked our way out to free all the prisioners and in the end we killed a EITC major and got our Captain out of the jail and the island stealing an EITC boat, then we headed to Tortuga. The Mandalorian War '''http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ned_Sharksilver&action=edit&section=2Editar' In that time right after i joined mandalore Ryan asked me if i could talk with him and i said yes he then said ''Well sgt ned we are at war with a man called Jack Redsilver hes an eitc and a very dangerous man and his pupile is William Darkvane we got a few troops defending an outpost at perdida and they're getting heavy fire there so ur first mission will be go there help them and then rally the men to make up trenches in the jungle and hold ur positions till the reinforcements come is that clear?Oh and ill send u and nine men in 5 war galleons the galleons will take care of the frigates bombing the island is that clear? i said Aye sir ''. I was in the galleon preparing our men for the battle when we were received with explosive shots our galleon almost sunk so we had to land on the island me and my men saw our mates fighting off the eitc so we run to their position and i asked ''Who is in charge here? and the soldier said Well since our lieutenant died i guess its me so uh who are u...? i answered Sgt Ned Sharksilver from the first infantry division of the mandalore rebels he asnwered Oh im corporal Jim Whaleeagle sir then a grenade blowed up near us killing tree of our men, i said My orders are of getting us to fall back to the jungle and make up trenches savvy? then a wave of bullets was fired i said Lets go!!!.I said U did a good job making up those trenches Jim and btw do u have any rum? he answered Oh i almost forgot, the last boxes of rum left,here take it i said Thank ya i said Jim have ye heard of the tattooines elite? he answered Well yea but what happened with them? i answered Well we are at war with them and ryan almost got killed by Brian their GM but he almost got killed after all but then Richard Seasteel the brother of Rober Seasteel, was the general commanding the fleet and the troops on ground he then posted his men and shouted Gunners!!!Open Fire!!!! i ordered Get yer heads down!!! he shouted again Grenadiers!!!!!!Open fire!!!!!!!!!! i ordered again Enemy artillery incoming!!!!Take cover!!!!!!!! a wave of bullets was shot killing 5 of our men i then ordered Line formation!!!Sweeden fight style!!!!!!!!! i shouted First line!!!Open Fire!!!!!!!!!! we killed 5 enemies i shouted again Second line!!!Open fire!!! we killed seven enemies this time i shouted once again Third line!!!!! Open fire we killed eight enemies i then took my flintlock pistol and shot my last 5 shots and killed five enemies, more bullets came and we lost 6 soldiers this time i then took a musket and shot directly at an enemy officer head, richard was getting worried and he then shouted ''Grenadiers!!1 Siege grenades!!!! this time a grenade blown up directly in a section of the trenches killing three men i then shouted Last line!!!!Open fire!!! we killed nine enemies this time, then another hrenade exploded killing two men me and jim almost got killed in that one and then i said Jim get ur men and flank them by the tree line savvy? he answered Yes Sir! i took my musket and aimed directly at an enemy grenade shooting and expolding it killign everyone around it i shoot my last few musket shots and reloaded again, one of my soldiers said Sir we're low on ammo!! i replied Then kill them with everything u have!!With your bullets!!! With your bayonets!!! With your bare hands!!!!!! Richard once again shouted Swordsmen!!!!!!Charge!!!!! i shot my last bullets but then jim appeared with his 14 soldiers against the enemies 25 saying FOR MANDALORE!!!!!!!!!!!! he took his two barrelled pistol killing two enemies and reloading again shooting two times killing 2 enemies but then he got shot in the back three times but then seven tattooines elites attacked helping the eitc jim got then slashed in the torax but was still alive reloading his pistol again killing more two enemies he then stabbed a tattooine elite but then richard trown an eitc flag attacked to a spear directly at his head i we shot few bullets agaisnt them but what we could do was just watch them die being stabbed or slashed with swords and bayonets we then sit in the trench thinking about what to do, thinking about our families we then saw a grenade exploding killing 4 enemies i looked and saw Case with 15 soldiers attacking and shouting FOR MANDALORE!!!!!!!!!! i shouted too For mandalore!!!!!!!Charge!!!!!!!!!!! we all charged killing 11 eitc and killing almost all of the tattooines except Ian and Brian the Gm of the tattooines that teleported to isla de la avaricia the few eitc left and Richard himself teleport back to their master Jack Redsilver.Hah there was case in the time that hi still wanted to fight he then smiled to me but i wasnt so happy at all i then told case to come to me and when he came i said Look at this i pointed at an tattooine elite dead soldier and he said What?! I mean we're at war but why the eitc didnt killed them? I mean the eitc had 60 soldiers they could have killed them ''i said ''Well we killed 15 at the beach and at least 22 to 25 here in the jungle or maybe even more but thats what we gotta find '''i will finish this later ok?' News: Ned Sharksilver has created a new guild called Mercenaries Inc but since im offline until monday my bro jeffrey is taking care of it along wit other ppl.Note that its a mercenary guild we have a governamental militia style and our armies get paid for doing jobs so if ur guild want to hire us but dont have the money...hehe...WALK UP THE PLANK!!!!But if u do have the money thats fine and we will do any job pratically. And we DO NOT do jobs for EITC guilds. I left the guild and now i made the Neo-Crusaders im going to rebuild mandalore Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO